The present invention relates generally to memory cards and, more particularly, to memory, game memory, and I/O cards which are fabricated through the use of an injection molded case alone or in combination with either a spring clip or a spacer.
As is well known in the electronics industry, memory cards and I/O cards are being used in increasing numbers to provide memory storage and other electronic functions for devices such as digital cameras, MP3 players, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, and hand-held video games. In this regard, memory cards are provided in various formats, including multi-media cards and secure digital cards.
Typically, memory cards and I/O cards comprise multiple integrated circuit devices or semiconductor dies. The semiconductor dies are interconnected using a circuit board substrate which adds to the weight, thickness, stiffness and complexity of the card. Memory cards and I/O cards also include electrical contacts for providing an external interface to an insertion point or socket. These electrical contacts are typically disposed on the backside of the circuit board substrate, with the electrical connection to the dies being provided by vias which extend through the circuit board substrate.
In an effort to simplify the process steps needed to fabricate the memory card, there has been developed by Applicant a memory card wherein a leadframe assembly is used as an alternative to the circuit board substrate. In this particular memory card, the leadframe and semiconductor die of the memory card are covered with an encaspulant which hardens into a cover or body of the memory card. The body is sized and configured to meet or achieve a “form factor” for the memory card. In the completed memory card, the contacts of the leadframe are exposed within a common surface of the body, with the die pad of the leadframe and the semiconductor die mounted thereto being disposed within or covered by the body.
The present invention provides a further, alternative simplified manufacturing process for a memory card or I/O card which employs the use of an injection molded case into which a substrate such as a lan grid array substrate is advanced. The substrate is anchored or maintained within the interior of the case through either the use of an adhesive, the use of an adhesive in conjunction with a spacer or plug, or the use of a spring clip without any adhesive, depending on the size of the substrate. These and other features of the present invention will be described in more detail below.